


Late Night Confessions

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe, Confessions, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Family, Language, Multi, Romance, fa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Luna has something to tell her lovers.
Relationships: Loki/Thor/Luna Lovegood
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Kudos: 20
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Late Night Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions November 2nd #RollAThon Threesomes (pairing: Thor/Luna/Loki and trope: Confessions) and Bingo Square B3- Accidental Marriage. Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo, Square I3: family.
> 
> Thank you gaeilgerua for looking this over! xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"You know, I have something I need to tell you both," Luna said, interrupting the quiet peace that had settled after their lovemaking had finished.

"And what's that?" Loki asked, his lips skimming her bare shoulders as he teasingly kissed her. 

"I… I've been nervous to tell you both, as it's not something we've discussed and I'm not sure where we go from here."

"Luna, love, what is it?" Thor asked, tilting her chin, so she met his worried gaze. 

"You can tell us anything, love; you know that," Loki said, kissing her neck one last time before pulling away to actually look at her. 

"I…"

"Luna, this isn't like you," Thor said. He cupped her cheek. "Whatever it is, it's fine. Where is my brave, little witch?"

Luna nodded, knowing that Thor was right. She was never one to refrain from speaking her mind, and despite her nerves, she wouldn't let that change now.

"I'm pregnant," she shared quietly. 

Loki stilled. "Are you really?" He asked quietly. 

"Yes," Luna said. "About two months along, really."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Thor asked. "We've been rough with you."

Luna smiled, shaking her head. "We can still have good sex, Thor, but I was just unsure of whether or not this was something that we could work out."

"Work out?" Loki asked, shaking his head. "Luna, my sweet, Luna, there's nothing to work out or worry about, don't you see?"

Luna worried her lower lip. "It won't change anything between us?" She looked back and forth between the two gods that she loved. "I don't want to disrupt what we have between us."

"A baby is a blessing, Luna," Thor beamed. "Odin will be pleased."

"As will Mother," Loki said softly.

"Even though I'm not an Asgardian?" Luna asked.

"I'm not," Loki quietly reminded her. "They both accepted me, and they've accepted you… Why so nervous of all a sudden? As Thor said, it's not very you."

"Hormones," she answered quickly. "And I suppose I wish my mum were still alive to be here with me through this."

"Well, you know our mother will care for you," Thor said.

"We should tell them in the morning," Luna said. She lay back down, settling between her two gods. "Although I think your father already suspects something."

"There's something you should know, Luna," Loki said, looking at her. "By bearing one of our children, you've invoked an ancient ritual. For all intents and purposes, the three of us are bonded."

"So we're married?" Luna asked, looking back and forth between them.

Thor nodded. He leant down and kissed her forehead. 

"Good," Luna said after a few moments. "It'll make this process easier… Especially when we tell my father."

Loki turned white. While Thor and Xenophilius got along swimmingly, Luna's father didn't care for him.

Luna laughed. "Don't worry, Loki; I'll protect you."

"My brave, little witch," he murmured.

Thor leant down and kissed the top of her head. "_ Our _ brave, little witch."

Luna closed her eyes, content between her two gods as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
